La cita perfecta
by Serena Minamino-Lupin
Summary: ¡SPOILER Tomo 7! Marta y Al se encuentran varios años después... ¿qué pasará entonces? One shot. PWP. Reto Mensual para fma esp.


**Título:** La cita perfecta.

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece, ni sus lugares ni sus personajes. Los quiero, pero no son míos.

**Pareja:** Alphonse/Marta

**Rating:** NC-13, por algunas referencias más que nada. Por si acaso.

**Resumen:** Después de muchos años, Alphonse y Marta se encuentran en el lugar más inesperado... ¿qué pasará después?

**Nota:** Ciertos SPOILERS del tomo 7 y 8. Si no los has leído, la pareja ni te sonará. Si has visto el anime, sí que la conoces. Pues eso, si no sabes quien es Marta y prefieres esperarte a leer el manga... ¡HUYE! Ya la leerás en otro momento.

Para los que siguen aquí, tengo que avisar de que me salto un par de cosas en este fic; aquí, Marta no llega realmente a morir, si no que Ed y Al se la llevan a un hospital y se salva. Eso sí, no vuelven a saber nada de ella. Es todo lo que tengo que decir. ¡Disfruten del fic!

**_En respuesta al Reto Mensual de la comunidad de LJ fmaesp._**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

El local estaba abarrotado. Cuando los chicos, con Roy a la cabeza, abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con un pequeño antro en el que reinaban los lugares oscuros, el humo y la aglomeración de hombres. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba era el gran escenario del centro, hacia donde apuntaban las pocas luces del lugar, opacadas por el humo y de colores rojizos. Y, sobre el escenario, que corría partiendo el local en dos, varias chicas haciendo todo tipo de posturas imposibles bailando alrededor de las barras. El pequeño grupo de recién llegados trató de hacerse paso a empujones, logrando llegar sanos y salvos a la barra. Allí, Roy pidió unas cervezas para todos y le dijo algo al camarero, que asintió repetidamente y se fue corriendo al final de la barra, desapareciendo por una puerta. Los chicos miraron a su alrededor: Havoc y Breda parecían encantados y, bebiéndose media cerveza de un trago, observaban a las bailarinas como hipnotizados. Roy, por su parte, se reía abiertamente de la cara de Edward, quien, rojo de vergüenza y furia, no encontraba palabras para encararse con el coronel. Finalmente, Alphonse, Fuery y Falman charlaban tranquilamente, observando de reojo a las chicas.

Momentos después, el camarero llegó donde estaban ellos y le susurró unas palabras a Roy. Esté, dándole las gracias se volvió hacia sus compañeros y les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran. Con un poco de esfuerzo, se dirigieron hacia el frente del escenario, donde un camarero estaba haciéndoles un sitio. Al llegar, Roy se giró y, mirando a Ed, levantó su cerveza y brindó:

-¡Por el novio! ¡Para que tenga la mejor despedida de soltero del mundo!

Todos chocaron sus copas (Edward a regañadientes), y se sentaron en unas butacas que habían reservado. Bueno, casi todos se sentaron, ya que nada más llegar al escenario Havoc y Breda se encontraban pegados a él, colando un billete tras otro en el tanga de las bailarinas. La noche pasaba y seguían bebiendo, hasta que finalmente Roy consiguió lo que se había propuesto nada más entrar, que un Edward _muy _borracho empezara a meter billetes y más billetes en cualquier tanga que pillara. Aphonse reía a carcajada suelta, todas las cervezas haciéndole efecto, cuando de repente se fijó en una bailarina que acababa de llegar y que bailaba cerca suyo.

LA mujer se movía alrededor de la barra con una destreza y una sensualidad que le puso a Alphonse los pelos de punta. Al verla, el joven se perdió en sus movimientos, observando cada una de sus curvas mientras un extraño cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo. Siguiéndola con la mirada, observó que tenía un tatuaje que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta su mejilla, y algo en su cerebro le hizo despertar del _trance. _

-No puede ser… -susurró-. Ese tatuaje….

Sobresaltado, se fijó en el rostro de la mujer y tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa al reconocerla.

-Imposible… -negó Al-. ¡Marta!

La exclamación, en un tono de voz más alto del que pretendía usar, atrajo no sólo la atención de sus compañeros, sino también la de Marta, que al encontrar al responsable del grito abrió los ojos con sorpresa y apartó rápidamente la mirada. Al se levantó y dio un paso hacia la tarima, ignorando los gritos de ánimo de sus amigos (quienes creían que por fin se había decidido a _contribuir _en el sueldo de las chicas); sin embargo, al verle, Marta hizo un gesto a una compañera para que la sustituyera y salió del escenario por una puerta trasera.

Presuroso, Al se dirigió hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido la joven, pero al llegar un camarero le cortó el paso y el joven tuvo que hacer mano de toda su paciencia y autocontrol (algo minados por las cervezas que llevaba encima) para no quitar al hombre del medio a base de patadas. El camarero, por su parte, debió de notar que era peligroso seguir oponiéndose, así que tras insistir un rato dejó pasar a un Alphonse bastante ansioso.

Al entrar, Al se encontró en un pasillo largo y oscuro, flanqueado por una serie de puertas que, supuso, serían _habitaciones privadas_. Al final del pasillo, una puerta entreabierta dejaba filtrarse la luz y el sonido de voces de mujeres hablando entre sí. Había dado con el camerino, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. ¿Entraba? ¿Preguntaba desde fuera, a ver si salía alguien? ¿Y si se había equivocado?

Ensimismado en sus cavilaciones, Alphonse se llevó un susto tremendo cuando la puerta se abrió del todo y por ella salió una mujer, que paró en seco al verle. La figura, parada en el umbral, revelaba a una mujer bajita, de pelo corto y pronunciadas curvas.

-¡Marta! –exclamó Al, dando unos pasos vacilantes en su dirección.

-¡No te acerques! –ordenó ella, con voz firme, mientras retrocedía. Alphonse se detuvo; sin embargo, oír su voz había logrado reafirmar sus sospechas, y ahora Al no tenía ninguna duda de que aquella mujer se trataba de Marta. Y no se iría sin hablar con ella.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo –pidió Alphonse, tratando de mantener la voz calmada y retrocediendo un par de pasos. Intentó, aunque sin mucho éxito, que la pequeña sonrisa que esbozaba no revelara todo su nerviosismo; sin embargo, desde que la había visto, una extraña sensación se había apoderado de él y no le dejaba estar tranquilo. Pensándolo bien, Alphonse ya había sentido esa misma sensación, solo que mucho menos intensa, cuando conoció a la mujer años atrás. Por aquel entonces no se había parado a pensar _qué _era ese sentimiento, mucho menos tras el incidente; pero ahora, su cuerpo hervía de excitación y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar con ella.

-Está bien –accedió Marta, después de meditarlo-. Espérame en la puerta de atrás –dicho esto volvió a meterse en la sala, dejando a Alphonse de nuevo solo en el pasillo.

Decidido, Al se encaminó hacia el local y, tras avisar a sus compañeros de que se iba (y aguantar las consiguientes burlas –y protestas de algún que otro envidioso- de estos) salió del club y se dirigió a la parte de atrás. La puerta daba a un callejón, ocupado sólo por los cubos de basura y algún que otro gato. La luz brillaba por su ausencia.

Tras unos minutos, que a Alphonse se le hicieron eternos, la puerta se abrió y por ella salió Marta, vestida con ropa de calle _bastante _abrigada (lo cuál era un alivio, porque Alphonse no creía ser capaz de hablar con ella si no iba _bien _tapada, menos después de haberla visto bailar así).

-¡Marta! –repitió Al, por enésima vez en la noche.

-Vas a desgastarme el nombre –se burló Marta, pero de repente se puso seria y le dijo, mirándole a los ojos:- ¿Eres Alphonse, verdad? ¿Alphonse Elric?

-¿Qué…? ¡Claro que soy Alphonse! ¿Quién iba a ser? –se sorprendió Al. Sin embargo, ante su respuesta Marta se relajó visiblemente.

-Perdona, la última vez que te vi (hace casi diez años) tu cuerpo era una armadura y yo viajaba dentro de ti –contestó ella, haciendo una mueca-. Al principio no sabía quien eras, pero cuando has gritado mi nombre y te he visto… además, tu hermano no ha cambiado nada –sonrió; y Alphonse tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no perderse en sus labios.

-_¡Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber qué me pasa hoy?! _–pensó, alarmado, tratando de volver a la realidad.

-No había caído en eso –respondió, pasándose la mano por la nuca -. Lo siento, debería haberme presentado antes, pero no podía creer que fueras tú y necesitaba comprobarlo. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió después de…?

-¿… de que me llevarais al hospital? –concluyó ella, a lo que Al asintió-. He acabado el turno, ¿me acompañas a casa?

-Claro –sonrió él, y en un impulso le ofreció el brazo. Al principio ella pareció sorprenderse, y trató de observar en el rostro de Alphonse un atisbo de burla (se había vuelto aún más desconfiada con los años), pero a escasa luz y la falta de luna impedían a la mujer verle la cara. Así pues, fiándose por una vez de su instinto, agarró su brazo y comenzó a caminar.

-Tardé varios meses en recuperarme. La herida fue mortal, pero vuestras rápidas acciones me salvaron la vida. Tuvieron que operarme dos veces y pasé casi un año en cama, pero logré salir adelante –resumió ella, mirando al frente. El corazón de Alphonse se encogió, y el sentimiento de culpa se instaló en su pecho. Aquello le había ocurrido por estar con él…

-Marta, yo… lo siento, siento mucho lo que te ocurrió, fue culpa mía y-

-Ni una palabra –le cortó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que esto sucedería, pero Alphonse debía entender que no fue culpa suya, si no todo lo contrario; gracias a ellos salió adelante y logró establecer una nueva vida-. Al, vosotros… vosotros me salvasteis la vida, nunca olvides eso –le dijo seriamente, mirándole a los ojos. Estaban recorriendo una carretera alejada, sin arcén, en la que el único espacio libre para caminar era el que había entre el asfalto y el muro.

-Sí pero… cuando te dejamos, no volvimos a saber de ti. Queríamos… quería ir verte, pero eso te habría puesto más en peligro y… -Al farfullaba una disculpa tras otra. El mero hecho de pensar que habían dejado _tirada _a su amiga había ocupado muchas noches en la vida de Alphonse, la mayoría cuando aún no podía dormir, y había inundado sus sueños cuando recuperó su cuerpo. El recuerdo de la rubia no se había borrado nunca de su mente, y siempre se hacía las mismas preguntas. ¿Habría sobrevivido? ¿Estaría bien?

-Alphonse… Al, mírame a los ojos, no me rehuyas –insistió Marta, obligándole a mirarla directamente-. Soy mayorcita para cuidarme sola, y también lo era entonces. Cuando me dejasteis y os fuisteis, supe que no volveríais. Pero entendí perfectamente porqué lo hicisteis, y lo acepté. Sé que solo queríais protegerme –aclaró. Ese chico siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor de ella, aunque Marta no lograba explicarse por qué.

Tan absortos estaban ambos, que no se dieron cuenta de que un coche se acercaba hasta que la luz les dio de lleno y el sonido de la bocina les despertó de su ensimismamiento. Con los reflejos adquiridos en las luchas pasadas, Al apartó de un golpe a Marta, arrinconándola contra la pared, y utilizando su propio cuerpo como escudo. Pegó su pecho al de ella, sintiendo como se movía rápidamente debido a la respiración agitada de la mujer y, cuando el coche finalmente pasó de largo, no fue capaz de moverse. Quería quedarse allí, pegado a ella, sintiendo cómo ambos cuerpos se rozaban. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos hizo un esfuerzo y, lentamente, comenzó a separarse de ella. Mirándola a los ojos, preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

Marta no pudo más que asentir, incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra. Parecía como si su voz se hubiera perdido en algún lugar de la garganta, y las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle cuando retomaron el camino a su casa. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Había vivido cosas peores que el estar a punto de ser atropellada. Un pensamiento le asaltó la mente. ¿Sería la cercanía de Al? No, no podía ser eso, pero tampoco podía negar que, al verle iluminado por la luz del coche, todo su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar. Nunca, ni en sus más remotos sueños, habría podido imaginar que el tierno chico que ella conoció en su día se convertiría en esa clase de hombre. ¡Y qué hombre! Era más alto que su hermano (y, evidentemente, más alto que ella) y el pelo, rubio, le caía graciosamente sobre la frente. Sin embargo, fueron sus ojos los que más impactaron a Marta: eran unos ojos profundos, unos ojos que destilaban amor y cariño y en los que Marta pudo observar el hombre en el que se había convertido.

Casi sin notarlo, avanzando automáticamente, llegaron a los pisos en los que vivía Marta. Al insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta, pero una vez allí ninguno sabía cómo despedirse.

-Bueno… -comenzó Al, volviendo a pasarse la mano por la nuca; Marta rió, divertida, al ver que ese gesto, que hacía cuando estaba nervioso, ya era característico en él cuando ella le conoció.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme –sonrió ella, abriendo la puerta y entrando en casa-. Tendrás que irte, tus amigos te estarán esperando. Y felicita a Ed de mi parte, por la boda –añadió.

Alphonse asintió y le dio las buenas noches, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse se giró y le preguntó:

-¿Querrías… querrías venir a cenar conmigo este domingo? –soltó, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Un furioso rubor bañaba sus mejillas y Marta pudo sentir cómo su propia cara adquiría el mismo color.

-Vale, estaría bien –Marta trató de que su voz sonara relajada y no denotase su nerviosismo; aún no podía creer cómo se estaba comportando ¡por un chiquillo!

-Paso a recogerte a las siete, entonces –Al sonrió, visiblemente feliz, y se marchó; y al ver su sonrisa, Marta comprendió _por qué_ actuaba así, _qué _era lo que le pasaba, y se alegró de que fuera por él.

Domingo. Cinco de la tarde.

Alphonse se encontraba en su habitación, con el armario abierto ante sí. Acababa de salir de la ducha e iba sólo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. De la ansiedad, se le había olvidado hasta secarse y estaba mojando todo el suelo; práctica que siempre le había reprochado a su hermano, quien observaba divertido la actitud del pequeño.

-¿Qué me pongo, Edward, qué me pongo? –preguntó, a punto de tener un ataque de histeria. Edward contuvo una carcajada; nunca en su vida había visto tan nervioso a su hermano, ni siquiera en su primera cita.

-Cualquier cosa que te pongas te sentará bien. Además, tú sabrás a dónde la piensas llevar –contestó Ed, de manera monótona. Le había preguntado eso al menos cinco veces (el mismo número de veces que se había duchado en lo que llevaban de tarde).

-Quiero llevarla a un restaurante del que me habló Winry, ese en el que le pediste en matrimonio –ahora fue el turno de Al para reírse; a Ed aún le avergonzaba que le recordaran cómo le había pedido a Winry que se casara con ella (un episodio de su vida que no saldría nunca a la luz).

-Ese lugar es elegante –contestó él, tratando de desviar el tema- pero no excesivo. Ponte el pantalón negro de traje y la camisa blanca, eso siempre queda bien. No te pongas pajarita ni corbata, y déjate los primeros botones abiertos.

Conforme hablaba, su hermano sacaba la ropa del armario y se la iba poniendo. Desde luego, ¿desde cuándo era él el hermano responsable que daba consejos sobre ropa y Al el tipo nervioso que no sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo?

Una vez vestido, Al se miró al espejo mientras Edward le daba el visto bueno desde atrás. Pantalones negros, camisa blanca, botones desabrochados y la americana. Perfecto. Sólo le faltaba peinarse y… aún le quedaban dos horas para la cita. _Perfecto._

Dos horas después (las dos horas más largas de la vida de Ed, en las que tuvo que escuchar una y otra vez la misma cantinela histérica por parte de Al), el pequeño salía de casa, ramo de flores en mano, directo al piso de Marta. Una vez allí, tocó el timbre y esperó. Al llegar, sabía que se iba a encontrar con una mujer preciosa (había estado concienciándose toda la tarde), pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio: lucía un vestido rojo, ceñido al cuerpo y atado al cuello, dejando la espalda al descubierto. El escote, pronunciado, marcaba sus senos de tal manera que Al tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que debía respirar para seguir viviendo. Recorriéndola con la mirada, observó el vestido que cubría sus caderas como una segunda piel y se perdía más allá de los muslos. En una mano llevaba un bolso pequeño, a juego con el vestido, y en la otra un pañuelo granate que se echó por encima nada más salir de casa.

-Estás preciosa –susurró Al, con la voz ronca. Marta se ruborizó-. Te había traído unas flores que pensé que te gustarían, pero han quedado todas eclipsadas por tu belleza.

El rubor de Marta se acentuó, haciendo a Alphonse sonreír complacido. La joven mujer se apresuró a dejar las flores en casa y volvió a salir, más clamada.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar? –inquirió ella, curiosa, pero él le guiñó un ojo y se limitó a ofrecerle su brazo, que Marta aceptó sin dudar. Bajaron las escaleras del piso y, al llegar a la calle, la mujer quedó sin palabras: en la puerta esperaba una carroza, tirada por dos preciosos caballos color azabache. El cochero les esperaba, listo para partir, y Alphonse se adelantó para ayudarla a subir. Una vez dentro, se pusieron en marcha, mientras Al y Marta conversaban tranquilamente, olvidándose de los nervios por primera vez desde que se encontraron hacía tres días.

Finalmente, llegaron al restaurante donde iban a cenar y Al bajó primero, dispuesto a recoger a su dama.

-_De momento, todo va sobre ruedas. Quiero que esta sea la mejor cita de su vida –_se dijo a sí mismo, mientras ayudaba a bajar a Marta. Sin embargo, no había contado con lo que la cercanía del cuerpo de la mujer provocaba en él, y cuando el tacón de Marta se enganchó en el carruaje no supo reaccionar y acabó en el suelo, con el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo.

-Lo siento, yo… -se disculparon ambos al unísono. Marta sonrió, incorporándose, y le dio a Alphonse un beso en la mejilla.

-Por el paseo –adujo, levantándose y ayudándole a él también. Aunque nervioso, Al sonrió y se sacudió la ropa, conduciéndola hacia el interior del restaurante.

Afortunadamente, durante la comida no tuvieron mayores percances. Charlaron animadamente sobre todo tipo de temas, y se pusieron al día sobre los años en los que no se habían visto. Al le contó cómo lograron recuperar sus cuerpos y cómo, finalmente, su hermano había decidido casarse con Winry.

-Deberías haber visto lo feliz que estaba cuando ella le dijo que sí –sonrió Al, radiante-. Me encantaría tener lo que ellos tienen –confesó. Marta, que acababa de beber un trago de vino, se puso _inexplicablemente_ nerviosa al oír esta declaración, y más al sentir los ojos de al clavados en los suyos. Torpemente, trató de dejar la copa en la mesa, pero no calculó bien y se le calló, llenando la camisa de Alphonse del rojo líquido.

-¡Oh, Alphonse, perdona! –exclamó, levantándose a todo correr y yendo hacia él. Trató de limpiar el vino con la servilleta, pero sólo sirvió para manchar ésta también.

-No pasa nada, solo es una camisa –aseguró él, riendo a carcajada limpia por la torpeza de la mujer. Al verle reírse de ella, Marta le arreó una colleja y, sacándole la lengua, volvió a su sitio.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, ambos lo estaban pasando genial y no querían que la noche acabara. Entonces, antes del postre, Al pidió la cuenta y, con una sonrisa seductora, le dijo:

-Tengo una sorpresa. Vamos.

Así pues, tras pagar se levantaron y se fueron dando un paseo, hasta llegar a un parque cercano. La luna lo iluminaba todo a pesar de que unas nubes amenazaban con taparla, y Marta pudo distinguir, en el medio del césped, una manta y una cesta.

-El postre –indicó Al, dirigiéndose hacia allí-. He tenido que sobornar a medio ejército para que me permitieran venir aquí, y al otro medio para que me lo trajeran en el momento justo –bromeó, sentándose en la manta e indicándole a ella que hiciera lo mismo.

-No tenías que haberte tomado tantas molestias –comentó Marta, sentándose a su lado. Al se acercó un poco más a ella, disimuladamente, hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron.

-Pero quería –sonrió, y sacó de la cesta una botella de champán, dos copas y un bol de fresas. Marta rió. Se sirvieron dos copas e iban a brindar cuando, de repente, todo quedó a oscuras y frías gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Si hace semanas que no llueve! –maldijo Al. Sin embargo, el enfado no le duró mucho tiempo cuando escuchó la risa de Marta, fresca como el agua que caía del cielo. Levantándose con prisas, Al dio un traspiés y acabó encima de Marta, quién no podía parar de reír.

-Quería que la cita fuera perfecta, pero ha sido un perfecto desastre –sonrió Al, a modo de disculpa.

-Al, esta ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida –aseguró ella, aún debajo de él. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus labios se rozaban al hablar. La camisa de el, pegada a su pecho, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, mientras que el empapado vestido de ella se le adhería al cuerpo aún más que antes. Con una mano, Marta atrajo la cabeza de Al hacia sí y le besó, lenta y profundamente.

-Curiosamente, la mía también lo ha sido –coincidió él, paseando una de sus manos desde la cintura de la chica hasta su cuello-. La mejor –repitió, comenzando un nuevo beso. Al romperlo a ambos les faltaba el aliento, y decidieron que lo mejor sería resguardarse de la lluvia. Recogieron las cosas y fueron corriendo a refugiarse debajo de un gran árbol, donde Al abrazó fuertemente a Marta para continuar con lo que habían empezado en el césped. Recorrió su cuerpo húmedo, acariciándolo por encima del vestido, hasta que Marta le susurró al oído:

-Mi casa está más cerca, te echo una carrera –y salió corriendo, con un sorprendido Alphonse detrás, que rogaba porque hubiera no una, si no mil citas más como esa; y siempre con ella.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Si alguien quiere conocer dicho episodio de la vida de Ed, ¡qué lo pida! Él cree que sólo sus amigos lo saben pero... ¡no es así!**

Espero que os haya gustado A mí siempre me ha encantado esta pareja, sobre todo en el animeverse, que es donde más interactúan. Y he de reconocer que Marta es uno de mis personajes femeninos preferidos (uno de ellos xD).

Y recordad, ¡un review, una sonrisa!


End file.
